


They Might Hate You, But I Don't

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is leaving Dortmund, but didn't count on the hate that followed... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Might Hate You, But I Don't

".... And now for the sports. Earlier this evening, it was announced that Borussia Dortmund player Mario Götze has signed with Bayern Munich and will transfer there for the new season..."   
The news were playing on repeat when I finally made it to my best friend's house. Mario and I had grown up across the street from each other and have been best friends since preschool, so of course I clocked out early from work when I got a message from Mario saying that everyone hates him.   
"Mario? You here?" I yell as I slammed the door behind me. The only reply I got was a muffled sob coming from the oversized couch.   
Throwing my bag and work coat on the floor I ran toward him, and pulled him into a hug as soon as I reached him.   
"Aw Mario... I'm so sorry.. Tell me everything?"   
"They all hate me... Even Marco and Lewy!"   
"What? But Marco loves you? That doesn't make sense?"   
"I went to tell him before everyone and he just sat there staring at me afterwards before yelling that I was a traitor and that I should go to hell.." Mario busted into a heartbreaking sob and my heart broke for him. How could anyone ever hate the puppy that was my best friend?   
"He said what?? Oh hell no I'm gonna kick him where the sun doesn't shine and he shall be sorry!!" I was fuming, how dare he!?  
"No Y/N don't... Just... Stay..." We kept sitting on the couch, my arms wrapped around him as he cried on my shoulder for a while before he stopped crying.   
He was still shaking, so I walked over to grab his old, beaten up guitar that I sometimes borrowed when I was over at his flat.   
Strumming the cords to one of my favourite songs, Sparks Fly, I started singing softly.

"Flashbacks when we both wore halos,  
You were my cure and I was your dark angel  
Fights are meant to burn us,  
Fights are meant to warn us  
We could lose it all if we don't reignite

Yeah

When the dark tries swallowing our light,  
We can fade or try to make this right  
'Cause when we touch baby no one can deny" 

When I finished the song, Mario looked calmer than before and I put the guitar away before sighing.  
"I still can't believe Marco was being that much of a bitch to you"   
"Hey don't call him that... He was just shocked..."  
"Why are you defending him when he was such an ass to you!?"  
We kept arguing for an hour before Mario yelled "FUCK THIS!" And launched forward, pinning me against the wall and kissed so passionately that my knees almost gave in...   
My hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off and on to the floor.   
A couple of seconds later we were both in our underwear, out of breath and tangled together in a way I had never experienced before with anyone.  
The next morning I woke up to Mario snoring next to me. When I realised what we had done, I jumped up and started to collect my clothes.  
What if he regretted sleeping with me? What if it was only a one night thing? What if he only wanted to sleep with me and only was my friend because of it?  
Anxiety ran through my body as Mario stretched and yawned.  
"Where are you going? Come back to bed!!" My worries was, of course, for nothing and I made my way back into his arms.  
"So... I have been thinking... Bayern has provided me with this stupidly big apartment and I feel like it's too big for me to live in alone... So... Y/N... Will you move with me to Bayern? As my girlfriend?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes. Did he really just ask me that? Oh wow.  
"Yes!!"  
"Okay well then I believe this calls for a celebration..." I knew exactly what he was thinking so I yelled at the same time he did: "DISNEY MOVIE MARATHON!!!"


End file.
